Love Life Sucks
by MistY BluE
Summary: (Chapter 5 uploaded due to popular demand!)This story is really wacked out in a way, I'm a new writer, so pleaaaaaase read and tell me how it is, but it falls under PG-13 and R. I just chose R because of swearing..there will be more chapters to come. Pl
1. Beginning of the End

**Love Life Sucks**

**Love Life Sucks**

***Author's note: Ok, everyone has changed in this Fic…their clothes…and some sorts of personality..please note that Ash, Misty and Lauren (My character) is around the age of 13-14, Brock is about 18 that should do for now and I'll make notes later on.

Disclaimer: I don't think anyone here owns Pokemon…if ya do, so SUE ME…although prepare not to milk much money outta me! The only thing I own in this fic is Lauren…my character.

***Sorry 'bout all these notes!!!! Lemme just explain to you how Lauren looks…she has pretty stringish blonde hair past her shoulders, and blue eyes. Black tank top and dark denim jeans with black flip-flops. Ok that about does it so here is the moment of you've all been waiting for…I hope…ummm here's the story! Oh yeah, ya got a word of warning, I swear a lot, so that means the fic is too, so you've been warned. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

One hot, summer day, Ash returns home to Pallet (a usual boring scene right?), well ummm we think? Misty and Brock always behind him and seem to be getting a little aggravated…

"JESUS CHRIST OMMACULATE, ASH! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING?" Misty nagged as always…(Okay, a LOT aggravated.)

"Well ummm…ya know what guys?" Ash shuddered at the look on Misty's face.

"WHAT?" 

"Misty just take a frickin' Midol why don't ya, make it Maximum Strength too." Brock tried to make her settle but her attitude took a turn for the worse.

"Do YOU look in my underwear!!!!—" 

"NO, IT SHOWS THROUGH YOUR DAISY DUKES***" (***Note: if you don't know what 'daisy dukes' are they're short shorts…that's what suits Misty.) That wasn't exactly the most intelligent, sarcastic thing to say once again…her PPMS took over…that is Permanent PMS, thank you very much. Misty was just about to swing her Five Avengers to Brock's olive colored face…but then…

"SHUT YOUR FUCKIN TRAPS, I DON'T CARE ABOUT MISTY'S PMS…*ahem* thank you, as I was saying, increase the damn peace, and I forget where my house is! NO THANKS to Brock…if it wasn't for his screwy map-reading skills…instead he chose to be sittin there with his THUMB UP HIS ASSHOLE. We coulda been SOMEWHERE in Pallet, instead we're NOWHERE…in ah..umm nowhere??" Ash almost had a heart attack after saying what he said. That was DEFINITELY not like him at ALL. Though Misty liked that side of him. It all started to create a weird feeling. (NOT THAT KIND OF FEELING…to all ya perves out there.)A feeling inside the depths of her soul. She liked this kid, she really liked him. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Finally somehow, they arrived in Pallet. By the way, Ash found out where his house was! Ain't life great. Misty, also got over her PMS which made life a hell of a lot easier.

"Sorry about that firecracker up my ass a week ago, guys." Ash innocently and…pointlessly exclaimed.

"Yeah, hey I was actin' a little off the deep end myself too." Brock replied.

"Well it's ok guys, it was just a hard day for all of us, and unfortunately it was hot too, but not as hot as Ash—" Oh shit. Good going Mist! She had the anime sweatdrop at the back of her head, and my! Was it huge.

"Oh HO, BUSTEDDDDDD BBBBitch!" Brock let out a LOOOOONG whistle, for example, like a 'holy shit' whistle. Misty just looked with awe. Was Brock friggin' drunk??? Personally, Misty thought he still _was_ off the deep end. And plus…how'd he know about Misty's secret about Ash? She just figured it out a week ago herself when in the fight with Ol' Slit Eyes. Ash just stood there as well with Misty's expression.

"Wahhah…did you just say Mist?" Ash asked uncertain.

"Ahhh, ummm, I meant not as hot as…ummm ASHES FROM A VOLCANO! Yeah that's ah…it!" She stuttered. Knowing Ash as dense as he was…he bought it. After that Misty just relentlessly slapped Brock in the head.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Alongside the road, a girl about Ash and Misty's age was relaxing in her pool, observing every moment the trio had just made.

*******PREPARE FOR CHAPTER 2*******


	2. Who's That Girl

**Ch.2...Who's That Girl?**  
  
..::Author's Note::.. Sorry about the last Chapter, Lauren didn't even show until the end...umm if ya didn't notice already that mysterious girl in the pool. But obviously she's in this chapter because the title...*ahem* I know I'm stupid don't laugh at me! And I STILL didn't get any reviews! Please REVIEW. Say U ROT or sumthin' lemme know you're out there! Ahhh...oh on with the story. This chapter's a little less vulgar with swears, but it'll get there at some point! Like I said, swearing is my vocabulary, and also, I use a lot of slang, and there is some sexual/sensual scenes at the end so watch out :).  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"Ey! Ma I'm home!" Ash made a shout that makes everyone jump on surprise. Misty kind of got a little jump but made a sigh that you know she's annoyed.  
"MAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Where the Skittles is she?" Then Ash noticed Brock was staring in the kitchen, with that face we're all familiar with.  
"Gahhhhhhh...ahhhh," Brock just drooled; not a pretty picture...  
"Oh sweet Jesus what are you looking at, Brock???" Misty said with her big ass attitude.  
Ash wanted to know too, I mean really, it's his house he should deserve to know what the hell was going on here. He shook off the demented thought of Brock being in love with his kitchen.  
Ash crept in the dark hall, and swung to the corner of the kitchen. How was that even capable of Brock even seeing who was in there with those excuses for eyeballs?  
"HOLY LORDS OF SHIT-" Ash spat out, and should've been alert that his mom could've been anywhere in the house.  
"ASHTON! Watch the gutter language, but hello anyway, dear!" Ash was just startled...who was this girl (not his MOTHER), she had blonde hair that hung beneath her shoulders,(unfortunately I told you all earlier anyway...I so totally suck at being an author, don't I?) and had a nicely fitted black tank top on, and dark denim jeans, with black flip-flops to top it off. Every guy's dream come true.   
"Eh, ah, sorry mom, seriously I didn't mean too, but who's this???" Ash started to blush.   
Brocky Boy just had a major overdrive on his hormones and fell over and banged his head on the counter. Ouch?!? Mrs. Ketchum gave a weak smile and helped up Brock to the couch.  
"Oh, honey this is Lauren, she had just moved in down our street, I thought you two would like to meet each other since you were coming home today! Oh Misty I almost forgot about you sweetie, how are you?" She so sweetly asked.  
Misty did not like this at all, not that Ash's mom was saying 'hi' and being friendly, but the fact that a girl that Ash was actually ogling over was inside his house. Therefore, Misty didn't even respond to what Delia asked; she was so damn red that she almost turned a shade of purple! She just turned around and stick-walked to the couch, trying hard not to lose her cool as she would've the first minute Ash had lain eyes on the girl.  
Delia just watched her as she sat with Brock. "I swear these kids just keep getting weirder and weirder every time I see them." She said under her breath.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Ash and Lauren seemed to be getting along pretty well, we think as for now...after they had just taken a dip in the pool.  
Lauren had just finished laughing for a bit. "So who is that red-haired freak that almost popped her cork a couple of hours ago?"  
"That's Misty. She always gets over the edge over the little screwy things that aren't even trying to get in a fight over, but she's not exactly a freak...she's actually an okay person." He tried to cover up for Misty, apparently.  
"Yeah?" She was trying to keep down her system of anger, it was low but it would get higher if he kept talking about Misty, though she regretted bringing up the subject of her. "Hey Ash, come here for a minute," Oh Lauren was sly.  
"Alright." So he went up to her deck chair, and she jumped up. Like he didn't know what was next. HA! Actually I know what's next really, I'm the author...*ahem* that wasn't funny I know, I know...  
Lauren kissed him square on the lips under the stars...Ah love. That wasn't what Ash had in mind, but accepted the kiss. Hell, she was actually pretty good, yeah the part where she slides her tongue in his mouth. She untied her bikini string, but Ash backed away.  
"How could you not want this?? Hmmm? You were liking it, you just kept on going with your own lollylicker!" (sorry about that "lollylicker" thing people, I'm just trying to be funny...) She outburst in his face.  
"Well ya know what? I did. I admit it, okay...I just didn't want to go at that speed..." Ash trailed off, and before he could finish, Lauren surprisingly apologized, but not sincerely, unbeknown to Ash.  
"Can we start over, please? I didn't know what I was doing, I'm sorry I went too fast," Lauren begged.  
"Sure we can, but I don't know, ah hell let's start it in your room." Ash flared up an eyebrow, you all know what that means right? They both swung around the bend and up they went. Lauren flashed her sexiest smile, and boy, did she know her plan or what.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Misty just sucked all of this in, but couldn't all swallow what she was seeing.   
"Jesus, Ash, what have you done...?" She mostly thought she was speaking to the window, since Ash couldn't have possibly heard her, but there was Brock beside her.  
"What's up Misty?" Brock finally talked normally.  
"You sure you're not in your drunk ass attitude?"   
"If anyone's in an attitude, it would be you...but let's not go there now. Let's talk about Ash." Brock knew how to calm her.  
"Oh greaaaaaaaat, what's there to talk about him. He's just a FUCKIN SLEEZE!" Nice ending for two beautiful words. But Delia,(Mrs. Ketchum for anyone who doesn't know that.)woke up to see what was the commotion.  
"What is going on here? Is MY SON even back yet?" Delia questioned. Brock and Misty just exchanged looks that were unexplainable.  
"Urrr, Ahhh, no, he's not...he's ahhh with Lauren...doing something..." Brock had no idea how he choked that out of him. Misty was blown and just stood there silently with her head bowed down. Though, Misty was grateful for Mrs. Ketchum not hearing those lovely words she shouted before.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
***Chapter 3 will be coming soon...if wanted...since I don't know, I don't have any reviews!!!!!!***  
..::Author's note::.. I know that was romantically involved but I'm planning something more for Chapter 3...   



	3. Couldn't Fight the Moonlight

**Couldn't Fight the Moonlight** ****

**Couldn't Fight the Moonlight**

..:::Author's note:::.. Alrighty, this is getting more and more into romance, I have more chapters to come than this, aren't you just jumpin' for joy? Yeah, I bet. I'm still trying to go strong, but I'll just go on with the story. Also, it's kinda based on LeAnn Rymes' song "Can't Fight the Moonlight". I'll be writing the lyrics down.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Later in the morning, Ash finds himself in bed. Not his bed…Lauren's bed. Great. He was wide-eyed as he sat up and looked in her vanity mirror. Butt-bare-ass naked; did he have protection? Ash looked under the sheets to make sure, but '_DAMN' _he hissed in his head. He was so incredibly confused how the hell that had happened; the only good news to him was that number one – Lauren only lived with her older sister, Deanna…'wonder where she got the seducing from… who had to get up early in the morning to go to work. Number two – his mother felt pity for Lauren and Deanna because she thought they were "lovely" girls. Ash didn't know what to do but…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scream. Lauren woke up obviously to the insane sound beside her. We'll talk about what happens next later…

***

__

UNDER A LOVER'S SKY   
GONNA BE WITH YOU   
AND NO-ONES GONNA BE AROUND  
IF YOU THINK THAT YOU WON'T FALL   
WELL JUST WAIT UNTIL, 'TIL THE SUN GOES DOWN   
UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT   
THERE'S A MAGICAL FEELING SO RIGHT   
IT WILL TAKE YOU IN TONIGHT 

YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST  
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS   
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU  
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT   
DEEP IN THE DARK  
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART  
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT   
IT'S GONNA GET TO YOUR HEART 

THERE'S NO ESCAPE FROM LOVE   
ONCE THE GENTLE BREEZE WEAVES IT'S SPELL UPON YOUR HEART   
NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK  
IT WON'T BE TOO LONG 'TIL YOU'RE IN MY ARMS   
UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT   
WE'LL BE LOST IN A RHYTHM SO RIGHT   
FEEL IT STEAL YOUR HEART TONIGHT

YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST   
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS  
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT   
DEEP IN THE DARK   
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART   
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT

NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO  
THE NIGHT IS GONNA GET TO YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT IT, DON'T TRY IT   
YOU'RE NEVER GONNA WIN  
'COZ UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT  
THERE'S A MAGICAL FEELING SO RIGHT   
IT WILL STEAL YOUR HEART TONIGHT 

YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST  
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS  
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT   
DEEP IN THE DARK   
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART  
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT 

***

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Meanwhile, Delia is just sitting there, non-motion, not even a flinch in the eyes. 

"WHY. WHY. WHY, I SAID WHY DAMN IT!" Misty shouted. No care in the world, she knew that Delia wasn't going to do anything about it; or was she?

"Misty calm it." Mrs. Ketchum had a look so stern, that the person beside you would even feel guilty for doing nothing. Oh and Misty calmed it alright. "I can't believe this is happening, and you said what Brock?"

"1, 087th time, *clears throat*, I told you that Misty and I, saw Ash and Lauren run upstairs, with a, well…sex crazed look on their face. NOT meaning that your son is dumb and most likely to give in to things…" Brock trailed off.

"Thank you Brock, I'm sorry, I should've believed you the last 1,086 times!" She said with a little giggle at the end. "I apologize also to you Misty, it's just that he's my only baby…"

"Apology accepted, we can only imagine how you feel, Mrs. K," Misty sympathetically replied. "Why don't we try calling over there, it seems like the only normal thing to do than just sit on our butts and talk how we can save Ash…"

"That seems logical, how 'bout we get to it!" 

"Great!" Misty and Brock said together.

"Oh no we can't!"

"Why…" Brock replied in a suspicious manner.

"I have to find out her phone number first!" Misty and Brock fell anime style.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Whizzing back to the scene of our…aroused…ah…couple, Ash is pacing wildly.

"What the hell is wrong honey?" Lauren inquired.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS RIGHT??? You know what you did! Did you slip somethin' in my PANTS to get me like THIS NOW??" Ash just rolled his eyes and sighed, and just found himself to plop on the mini couch she had in her room.

"Ah yea, actually it was my hand…but don't get a hemorrhage over this whole thing!…I'm sure we can work it out somehow!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT WE BETTER WORK IT OUT! Do you do this with EVERY GUY you meet??"

"Don't…say that Ash, you don't know how much it hurts…" Lauren was on the verge of crying by that point.

"Oh God, umm, look Laur, I didn't mean to get like that. It's just my hot-headed temper as Misty would always say…"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT MISTY! She's all you ever talk about! See this is what I mean by what you said about me and every guy. All of them I ever met, always talked about another girl, which always hurt, and I thought you were different. You, Ash, were the only one I slept with anyway, and it was special, even at our age. I'm going to the store. You might as well 'fess up to your mom. Love her Ash, she's a real sweet person." And Lauren left the room at that.

"Lauren, you're a sweet person too, very sweet." Ash whispered as she left.

**_YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST  
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS   
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU  
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT   
DEEP IN THE DARK  
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART  
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT   
IT'S GONNA GET TO YOUR HEART_** 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Back at Ash's house…

"Now was her last name Aaronson or Johnson?" Delia wondered as she thought out loud.

"Aye aye aye…how would you get Johnson out of Aaronson?" Misty sighed. Then there was a knock at the door. 

"Do you want me to get it Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Sure, Dear, please will ya?" Misty opened the door up and there was Ash.

"Hey. My mom's here right?"

"Yeah…go right ahead…" Misty felt so totally bad for him, she was about to sob.

"ASH!!!!!!!! OH MY GOSH YOU'RE HOME! OH COME HERE SON!" She threw the phone book at the porcelain glasses and dishes, though probably didn't even notice where she exposed it from her hands, but Brock caught it in time.

"Mom I have to tell you—" 

"Oh tell me later honey, I'm sure it can wait! And to figure, I didn't even have to call at all, you knew enough to come home!" Delia was beaming with throes of joy. But all Ash did was mumble and roll his eyes…

"Not exactly…" Ash trailed under his breath. Misty and Brock knew what he did, and looked at him with sorrow. He saw them do it too, out of the corner of his eye.

Another knock at the door was heard. It was Lauren, with all dried tears down her face, she looked miserable. Delia strolled to the door, and opened it.

"Lauren, what a surprise to see you again!" Oh ya, it was a surprise to be coming up. "Come in, come in!" Delia warmly welcomed; but apparently saw beyond her tears.

"Thank you," Lauren said. Then the mother caught herself and found her red blotched face.

"Oh my! What's wrong sweetheart?"

"That's what I came here for, to tell Ash, and all of you must might as well know too."

"Well what is it? Is it good news, bad?" Delia questioned. Ash began to sweat, he knew pressure was coming.

"Well you could say both but," Lauren couldn't help but choke her tears down once more.

"I'm pregnant." Delia couldn't help but faint to those innocent words.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**_YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST  
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS   
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU  
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT   
DEEP IN THE DARK  
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART  
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT   
IT'S GONNA GET TO YOUR HEART_** 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**Chapter 4 will be up soon**


	4. A Close Call

**A Close Call**

**A Close Call**

Author's note: Ok, I'm going to clear things up. Yes, Lauren and Ash are going out, umm yea they just had sex for the hell of it…c'mon people I know y'all have brains! Just USE them. Actually Ash didn't know what the hell was going on, Lauren made him do it. Yea and I own the million dollar songs that I put in here…like Jessica Simpson's "Did You Ever Love Somebody" and Shooter's song "Life's A Bitch". Really I do. That's why I'm so rich trying to get reviews from the cyber highway by making fanfics. BULL. *HA HA HA, WHOO!* That's a knee-slapper. And don't forget that my humor's kind of raunchy at times.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The next week, at the Ketchum household after Lauren announced she was pregnant, Mrs. Ketchum totally didn't act like herself at ALL. Well it is depressing when you find that your 14 year old son's becoming a father…kinda makes ya think, huh? WHAT ARE YOUR CHILDREN DOING RIGHT NOW? Hmmmm??? Probably not even half of you reading this aren't even parents. If you are, I'm sure you're doing a better job than Delia over here. Right now Ash and Lauren are outside just having a good time like they were about to die the next day, that's how happy the couple was. Brock was also having a grand time out there trying to hit on Deanna. (Take a look at chapter 3, you'll see she's Lauren's sister.)

"FIRST LISTEN BROCK, GROUND RULES: Don't talk to me; don't look at me; don't TOUCH ME." And they say sisters are alike.

"Hey those aren't real ground rules! That was off a fuckin' cheap key-chain I saw in Hot Topic!"(Hot Topic's a store.) "C'MON YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T RESIST ME!"

"Yeah, totally, whatever you say, want to follow me to the bathroom to show you how much I care?"

"You gonna take a shower?" Brock was thinking he was going to have the time of his life.

"AH I WOULDN'T EXACTLY DO THAT…" Lauren shouted with the 'anime' sweat-drop at the back of her head.

"Oh yea, Laur, did you even tell them yet?"

"Tell them…OH! How could I even forget, Jesus, I must be truly blonde!—"

"You must be losing your marbles…" Brock got a nice whack from both sides, Ash and Deanna.

"AS I WAS SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED…I was saying that…I'M NOT HAVING A KID AFTER ALL! Those damn home pregnancy tests never work!"

"HOLY FUCKIN SKY OF CLOUDS! I THOUGHT MY MOM WAS GOING TO DROP ME DOWN THE HELLHOLE!" Ash threw her up over his shoulders—

"EEEEEK! ASH good thing I knew how to do back-ass flips I almost squashed my head like a jack-o-lantern on Halloween."

"To think, I'm twenty, and didn't even screw anyone yet and my sister did, kinda brings a tear—" 

"I can fix that for ya…" Brock cooed suavely.

"I'd have more fun humping a hor—"

Lauren covers her sister's face, "To think, you're twenty and still immature," 

**

__

Everybody's tellin' all   
Baring their souls   
Just to go on the Ricky Lake show   
  
Why?   
  
Last night I turned the T.V. on   
You were booed off stage   
Singing your famous love song   
  
Why?   
  
Tell me who makes the rules   
  
  
CHORUS:   
Should'a been born on the Milky Way   
Don't wanna belong to the world today   
Oh, life's a bitch and then you die   
Should'a been born on the Milky Way   
I can't believe what I heard today   
Oh yeah, life's a bitch and then you die   
  
Meanwhile, I got the magazines   
Telling me, selling me lies   
On how I could be the perfect 10   
  
Why?   
  
And my boyfriend left   
Just the other day   
He's all messed up   
Is he straight or is he gay   
  
Why?   
  
So tell me, who makes the rules?   
  
CHORUS   
  
And if I fall   
If I fall   
Hold on   
  
CHORUS (x3) 

**

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Delia walks outside and goes to tend her garden as if no one in the world ever passed her house; but here they are right in front of it. "Let me go over Ash, hey if I never said I was pregnant, this whole soap opera would be over."

"Soap opera? This is a FanFic. Where the hell did you get soap opera? I didn't know it even started." Everyone sighs at Ash's wonderful insight. Lauren walks over.

"Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Why don't you just call me mom? I'm going to be a grandmother anyway, at 39."

"Eh…erm…with all do respects, why should I? You're not going to be a grandmother…" Lauren saw a smile crack Delia's serious expression.

"You…you're not, dear?" Lauren shook her head. "OH GOD THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Another person who likes lifting people in the air. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

How come we haven't seen Misty, eh? She's inside the house, in the spare room listening to music. Check it out. She's the only one now who doesn't know that Lauren's not expecting, so what is she thinking?

"You never know what happens in this world. You think you know somebody and the next minute everything changes…Oh God, Ash why couldn't I have told you earlier?" The radio plays a new song that no one's heard yet…but for Misty it feels like she's heard it a million times over again…

**

__

Did you ever love somebody?  
So much that the earth moved  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Even though it hurt to  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Nothing else the heart could do  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Who never knew?  
  
Did you ever lay your head down?  
On the shoulder of a good friend?  
And then have to look away somehow  
Had to hide the way you felt for them?  
  
Have you ever prayed the day would come?  
You'd hear them say they feel it too  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Who never knew.  
  
And if you did,  
Well, you know I'd understand  
I could I would  
More than anybody can  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
So much that the earth moves  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Even though it hurt to  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Nothing else your heart could do  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Like I love you.  
Like I love you.  
Like I love you…

**

"Like I love you…Ash." Misty whispered to the window. We're just going to leave her to find out what we were all chatting about outside. Not that we're planning a happy ending…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**Hope you all like it, though like I said, it was a wacked out story. I'm not adding any more chapters.**


	5. Remember Me This Way

**Remember Me** 

**Remember Me This Way** 

Author's Note: DUE TO POPULAR DEMANDS…I'm bringing back a new chapter. If I have any songs in here, I'll put the title on the top, because I'm just going to work with the ideas in my head.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Well, as usual, it's a beautiful sunny morning in the town of Pallet. Misty, you could say is the complete opposite of what I described the quiet little town. She just got out of bed, and every day when Ash calls for breakfast, it reminds her of how Lauren and him are together; the living nightmare already ruins her whole day—creating a heartache.

"MISTY! MOVE IT OR LOSE IT, I'M TELLING YOU ONE MORE—"Ash was cut off by Misty's face in front of him.

"Hot damn, Ash! Could you get any louder, my ears are ringing."

"Sorry, didn't know you were there." He said as walked back in the kitchen. Misty just plain sighed and rolled her eyes and entered the kitchen as well.

"I don't even feel like eating anything, Brock, just give it all to Ash." Misty banged her head on the table, as her head fell like a bag full of lead.

"Misty, really, try to eat something, umm…do you want coffee to wake yourself up, maybe some cereal?" Brock honestly tried to get her out of that life-is-miserable mood.

"Are you anorexic?" Ash innocently asked. Bad move.

"YOU FAGGIT, I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Misty was almost about out the door when Brock grabbed her arm. "LET GO!" She let her floodgates open and gush down her face. Ash thought it was a good thing his mother paid attention to her garden most of the time, he didn't want her to think Misty was insane.

"Misty! You're acting crazy, now what is the problem here? Tell us!" Brock said.

"I CAN'T TELL ASH!" Misty screamed and sobbed at the same time, clinging to Brock's chest; her throat was becoming sore.

"Then tell me! Ash go to your room for a few, okay?"

"WHAT DID I DO?"

"Nothing! I'm just going to talk to her, now GO, CALL LAUREN, DO ANYTHING, PLEASE!" Both of them were about deaf from all the screaming, but WHAM! Misty passed the CRAZY-INSANE line when Brock mentioned Lauren.

"OH MY GOD, WHY DON'T I JUST END IT ALL NOW?" Misty fell to the floor at that. Still covered in the saline liquid from her eyes, it began to sting because of the dry air. Ash went up to his room and didn't know what to think of what had gotten into Misty. Brock propped Misty up on a chair and talked to her with comforting words, luckily for him, his technique worked. She finally calmed down.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Up in Ash's room, he's talking on the phone, with low and behold…

"Lauren, sorry, I was just doing some thinking."

"It's ok, what were you thinking about, Ashy?"

"I don't think I should say…"

"Aw, c'mon you don't have to hide anything from me!"

"Really…I don't…okay fine it was about Misty, she—" Lauren hung up. As one wise bumper sticker said, 'Women are like phones, they like to be held and talked to, but if you press the wrong buttons—you're disconnected.'

"Damn it!" Ash gritted.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Everything's fine with Misty now. She's watching T.V downstairs on the couch. Ash walks down to know how things are going.

"Hey how's she doing, did you find out the problem?" Ash whispered to Brock.

"Yea, but I'm going to let you find that out on your own. I think she'll be okay, just DON'T push her buttons."

"Ha! I already found that out the hard way, with someone else." Ash walked over to the couch and sat next to her. "Hey Misty, what's up?" Misty just glared at him and turned her head to the T.V.

"Nothing much, although you know I'm a spazz so you can be on your way, to see the slut." I'm sure you all know who she's talking about when she refers to 'slut'.

"No, I'm staying here with you." Ash replied.

"What?" Misty turned her head and seriously looked at him now. "Why are you staying here?"

"Because you're my friend…actually best friend. And plus it's my house." At that, Misty dove into his arms.

"I love you Ash." Ash rubbed her back.

"I love you, I love you too, Mist." And Ash kissed her on the cheek. I guess he found out what the problem was, huh?

**

__
    
    Every now and then we find a special friend
    Who never lets us down
    Who understands it all
    Reaches out each time you fall
    You're the best friend that I've found
    I know you can't stay
    But a part of you will never ever go away
    Your heart will stay
    I'll make a wish for you
    And I hope it will come true
    That life will just be kind
    To such a gentle mind
    If you loose your way
    Think back on yesterday
    Remember me this way
    Remember me this way
    I don't need us to see
    The love you bring to me
    No matter where I go
    And I know that you'll be there
    For ever more apart of me you're everywhere
    I'll always care
    I'll make a wish for you
    And I hope it will come true
    That life will just be kind
    To such a gentle mind
    If you loose your way
    Think back on yesterday
    Remember me this way
    Remember me this way
    And I'll be right behind your shoulder
    Watching you
    I'll be standing by your side in all you do
    And I won't ever leave as long as you believe
    You just believe
    I'll make a wish for you
    And hope it will come true
    That life will just be kind
    To such a gentle mind
    And if you loose your way
    Think back on yesterday
    Remember me this way
    Remember me this way
    *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*
    **Thanks everybody. That's it…keep reading my other fics, love yaz!**


End file.
